1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for removing posts and poles implanted in the ground and, more specifically, to an easily transportable hand operated device for extracting posts and poles set in the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for extracting objects set in the ground have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,463; 3,946,988; 4,792,120 and 4,893,783 are illustrative of such prior art. Thus, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.